


Яedrum

by CrabbyMaiden



Series: Puns for the Soul [7]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), And sweaty, Angst, But he's a sneaky creep, Dark fic, Drabble, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Nervous Sans is Nervous, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patience soul - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is a history buff, Reader is gullible, Red Thread of Fate, Romance, Sans Has Issues, Sans Has No Chill, Sans is a Creep, Sans is a liar, Sans is a nerd too, Slight Magic Drugging, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Writer Crab Hijinks, You're a nerd, ah shit here we go again, magical coercion, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: Sometimes, you end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. In this case: you end up taking shelter in a bar and find your soulmate. How Unfortunate!A Dark re-imagining of"The Red Thread of Fate".[Each chapter will have 10 drabbles and each drabble should have about 100 words, though it varies depending on what program it's pasted in ಠ_ಠ]





	1. A Human Walks Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... This is a thing I'm doing lmao
> 
> Right out the gate, the first chapter is my attempt at telling the Reader's point of view from chapter one of ["The Red Thread of Fate"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319935/chapters/28010007) , but the catch here is I had to condense 3,363 words into exactly 1,000 while adding additional material where I could. It was... Very rough, to say the least lol.
> 
> However, **that's where the similarities end.** Starting in chapter two of this fic, it will officially be a **dark fic.** I doubt it will go as dark as "Dust and Ichor", but there will be unpleasant things, so please mind the tags (which I'll be updating periodically). There will also be a second update to this later today, so be on the lookout for that if you're interested~
> 
> That said, please enjoy and Happy Halloween everybody! <3

  
  
You had always fancied yourself as a scholar that followed logic more than instinct. 

Though, that didn't seem to make an iota of difference when you had been walking home after a long day of grading and a strange, pulling sensation made you halt. It was an unknown feeling, like a leash had been attached to your soul to lure you in the opposite direction of your usual route home.

You were puzzled and faintly thrilled at the prospect of exploring something new, but lamented the fact that it had started to rain the lone time you forgot your umbrella.

***

The tugging became strongest when you stopped in front of a quaint bar with a faded sign that read "_Grillby's_".

You shivered in the rain, clothes drenched and your satchel soaked as you debated whether or not you should actually enter. It wasn't an establishment that you would frequent on a normal day, but the urge _ insisted _ you open the door to see what awaited you within.

Still, you couldn't ignore your newfound nervousness.

Whispering a quote to yourself, you gripped the door's handle, "'Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts'."

***

Stepping into the bar left you caressed with a wave of warmth, but you still frowned as you took in your surroundings. There were tables scattered about, all full of Monsters in varying stages of drunkenness that made you second guess yourself. 

Did this establishment welcome Human patrons, or was it a faux pas to assume...?

Sighing, you pushed a hand through your wet hair and carefully removed your jacket to fold it over your arm, searching for a seat.

You had yet to notice a starstruck skeleton staring at you.

** _You were the prettiest thing Sans had ever seen._ **

  


***

You followed your soul towards the counter in the back, stepping around wandering hands and leering smirks until you came to a stop beside the oak surface. The violet, flame elemental pointedly ignored your presence by busying himself elsewhere, but you didn't have the heart to be offended by it.

No, you were focused on the contented buzz in your chest that was brought on by the nervous skeleton beside you.

He bore a grin of well sharpened fangs - one of them golden and glinting in the dim light - and eyes of a deep crimson hue akin to an inferno.

***

He opened his mouth to say something - and promptly clutched his bottle of mustard too tightly, spraying himself in the face. The bartender threw a dish towel his way, but the skeleton began swearing like a sailor as he reached for it.

Pitying him, you picked it up as he grabbed your hand in his own. You lightly chuckled to ease his nervousness, but you could feel your heart racing joyously from the contact.

_ Happiness. _

_ Wholeness. _

You hummed as the pieces fell into place and simply smiled at his confused glare.

You _ had _ studied the history of soulmates, after all.

***

You dabbed at the mustard on his face, murmuring, "You look like you are trying to _ mustard _ up the _ guts _ to say something."

The skeleton sucked in a startled gasp, then blurted, "holy fuckin' shit you're hot."

It was unexpected and the poor fellow became a stammering mess, even as fondness and amusement twisted your lips into a smile. "I will take that as a... _ Condiment._"

He laughed heartily at your jokes, returning them eagerly, "heheh. that was a good one: dunno if i can _ ketch-up _ to your level."

The exchange was natural, as if you'd known each other forever.

***

He insisted you sit next to him, his jokes never missing a beat even as he ordered you food from the bartender. You were already charmed, adoring the knucklehead before you even knew his name.

"_lettuce _ start over then," he had said. "the name's sans: sans the skeleton."

_ Sans_.

It made your soul warm giddily and the jokes kept coming, even when he dreamily mentioned wanting to kiss you - much to his embarrassment. The poor thing hid within his coat, but you merely changed the subject to allow him a moment to recover.

Plato _ had _ been on your mind tonight...

***

You told him of _ The Symposium _, though you had given enough lectures over the years to know when you hardly had someone's attention. Sans smiled at you though, even as his eyes lazily traced your features and you decided to step it up a notch.

Mentioning that it was a work in honor of an Eros portrayed as a god of erotic love seemed to sharpen his attention, much to your delight.

"There is a particular reason I bring this up, if you would but humor me."

Gently, you explained that the speech of Aristophanes theorized the creation of soulmates.

***

His reaction to the word "soulmates" was instant - he spat out the mustard he had been _ drinking_, sputtering as he looked at you like a deer in headlights.

You went for the kill, taking his hand in your own as you grinned, "If we move our sights to East Asia, we will come upon the term "Red String of Fate". Those tied together are destined to be lovers."

Sans watched you, captivated by your words and actions.

"whoa."

"Now I could bore you all night with similar stories, but it would not alter what I would ask at the end."

***

"and what would you ask, doll?"

You grinned, blushing lightly at the endearment. "Why, I would ask you if you believed in soulmates, Mr Skeleton."

He didn't even hesitate to say, "hell fuckin' _ yeah_. i believe in 'em."

Unable to resist, you leaned towards him. "What was that you had said about kissing me?"

Sans surged forward, pressing his sharp teeth against your lips in a rough, but sensual kiss. Your chest felt like it was going to burst and you sighed happily against him: everything just seemed _ so _ perfect.

You couldn't have known it was a curse in disguise.


	2. Follow Your Soul(mate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Sans is a bit more subtle and manipulative than others that I've written, so it took a little longer than expected, but here it is! And please note that he already begins his manipulation in this chapter, though it can easily be mistaken for his regular nervousness. So please remember to mind the tags <3
> 
> I'm hoping to take the cuteness and fluffiness from "The Red Thread of Fate" and turn it on its head by letting Sans give in to impulses that were briefly mentioned in that story. Fingers crossed that I managed to portray it coherently ^^;;
> 
> Enjoy, and Happy Halloween~

  
  
You felt as though you were weightless, your heart soaring joyously as you stepped out of the bar with Sans beside you. The rain had let up while you were indoors and the wind that was left behind sent chills up your back.

Though it didn't matter right now: you _ had _ found your soulmate, hadn't you? And he was so charming: most found your humor to be too _ bookish_, but he had laughed merrily and listened to your philosophical ramblings as well!

Yes, he was rather rough around the edges, but he was sweet and debonair in his own way.

***

"so," he turned to you with a drawl, his eyes sweeping over you appreciatively. "how do ya feel about jumpin' each others' _ bones _ to end the night with a _ bang_?"

You didn't expect the raunchier theme of jokes, laughing as you held your satchel in front of you, "My, you've quite a _ backbone_, Mr Skeleton, but I must decline."

His eyes seared you as he slapped a hand against the wall to leer up at you with a devilish grin. "and why's that, sweetheart? _ tooth _ be told, i've been eyein' you all night."

Something felt... Off.  
  
You brushed it aside.

***

Sans reached up, twirling a stray strand of hair between his fingers as you responded, "It is nothing personal, Sans. I merely wish to get to know you better before... Ah... Partaking in intimate moments such as..." 

You hesitated, floundering for words and his grin became nothing short of predatory as his palm slid off the wall to caress your thigh. His forwardness made your cheeks burn and you shifted your bag to one side to catch his hand before it slid up your skirt.

"fuckin'," he supplied, tugging you down by the neck. "that's the word ya want, doll."

***

You extracted yourself from his grip with a cheery smile before he could attempt to take it any farther. You were aware that Monsters tended to be more forward than Humans found socially acceptable: if they hated you, they wanted to Dust you and in this case, if they had the, _ ahem_, hots for you... 

They made a move.

"It is merely something I wish to wait for, Mr Skeleton," you gently chided, wagging a finger.

He remained in that spot for a moment before straightening out and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "heh, right. sorry 'bout that, sweetheart."

***

Sans was reluctant to part ways with you despite exchanging numbers and moving past the slight awkwardness of his failed advances. Mentioning parting ways made a sheen of red sweat break out across his skull and his eyes began darting to and fro. It was as though he was struck with a bout of crippling paranoia and he acted as though every visible shadow was a threat.

He suggested walking you home, but you declined: quoting a short distance and a safe neighborhood.

You were sympathetic, but still urged him to return to his own home when he followed _ you_.

***

By the time you returned to your house, you had slumped against your door: exhausted, but positively delighted. The high of meeting your _ soulmate _ powered you to go into your kitchen to empty the contents of your bag on the table. 

You could hardly believe that you had met _ him _ on a day that you had expected to go home and prepare notes for the lecture you were to give the next morning on Confucius and his impact on-

A strangled gasp was torn from your lips when you saw Sans sitting with his feet kicked up on the table.

***

Sputtering indignantly, you pointed at his red and yellow sneakers as your mind whirled to process what your were seeing, "Get your shoes off the table-"

He burst into laughter, holding his hands up as he drew himself out of his relaxed position. "sorry, dollface. didn't know you were a stickler for that."

Grinning at you dreamily, it finally clicked that he was _ in your house _ after you had parted ways several blocks away from your current location.

"_How _ are you even in here- did you _ break in_?!"

The nervousness was still etched on his face, but he waved you off.

***

"w-well, i... ya know, 'breakin' in' implies i broke somethin'."

Alarm bells were blaring in your head, and you gave him your sternest glare that you reserved for your most ill-behaved students. "_How _ and _ why _ are you in my house, Sans."

He turtled into his coat at your demand, steadily becoming more of a stammering mess the longer you stared him down.

"i-i.. u-uh... s-soul, heh. my soul w-was aching bad, y-ya see..." he began, clutching at his chest. "c-couldn't help myself, d-doll. 'm sorry."

You stared him down, observing how he grimaced in pain and curled in on himself.

***

Sighing deeply, you tossed your lecture notes on the table and pinched your nose. Seeing him close in on himself stung, but you reminded yourself that soulmate or not - he just entered your home uninvited. Things may have been different for him but... You... Needed to set firm boundaries, right?

"Sans... You cannot enter my home without permission. If you were having _ issues _, then you should have spoken to me-"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"i tried, doll," Sans peered up at you like a kicked dog: wounded, uncertain... "b-but... ya k-kinda sent me a-away."

***

You thought of the paranoia that you had brushed off when you parted ways and the way he had followed you despite your attempts to send him home. At that time, you had thought that perhaps he was attempting to woo his way into your bed but now...

There was a pang of guilt, but you still attempted to be stern, "I apologize that I disregarded your health, but coming into my home unannounced is not the answer, Sans..."

He nodded stiffly, looking terribly ashamed and you slowly came to his side to wrap him into a hug.

"You... _ Numbskull_..."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is interested, I have a year-round Discord server that's primarily for writing! Though we're also happy to have people come and chat with us about anything and everything <3
> 
> NaNoWriMo is also upon us, so everybody is welcome to come join us for that sweet, sweet writing camaraderie! It's not strictly for Undertale either: all genres and fandoms are welcome, whether you're working on fanfics or original works! Artists are also more than welcome to come and be productive with us as well!
> 
> Here's an invite to the server, so come be weird with us~ ["Let's Write!"](https://discord.gg/7HYkncV)


	3. No Fibula, You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** While it may not be entirely obvious, this chapter is full of emotional manipulation. Though yes, this is technically a different story from the original ["The Red Thread of Fate"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319935/chapters/28010007) , the same setup about soulmates there is the same one that is being used here. **This version of Sans is not afraid to lie to get his way.**
> 
> If that will be uncomfortable for you, please don't read <3 Take care of yourself, dearies~

  
  
"Now then, perhaps you could tell me why it is that your soul hurt when we parted?"

Sans was nervously shifting in place from his spot across the table from you, purposefully avoiding looking you directly in the eye. You simply shuffled your lecture notes around, organizing them to allow him to collect himself.

"u-uh... h-heh. well... monsters are... ya know..." He waved his hands around as if the word would magically appear in his palm to no avail. "... ya know?"

You pursed your lips and sent him a flat stare.

"... oh fuckin' _ hell_. that made no sense."

***

"underground, it was kill or be killed, yeah?"

You nodded: you had vaguely heard stories about how cutthroat the Underground had been from a couple of your Monster students. It had been a place where you had to constantly fight for dominance or get Dusted for being weak.

"w-well... if... er," he floundered again before speaking in a deadpan. "doll, monsters live moment to moment 'cause we don't know when we're gonna bite the dust. we bond as quick as we can and enjoy what we got while we got it 'cause someone's likely gonna come and fuck it up."

***

You neatly stacked your papers and clasped your hands. "That is why it hurts?"

Sans blew out a gust of air, sinking into his chair with a shrug. "that's... instincts, i guess. us monsters are more in tune with our souls than humans. new soulmates sorta..."

He hesitated, but you spoke gently, "It is alright, Sans. Please, help me to understand."

The look he gave you looked as though he was choosing his words carefully and his eyelights darted to you lips briefly. 

"they normally bond right away."

"By spending time with one another?"

"nah, we're talkin' soul bonds, sweetheart."

***

"Soul bonds" was something you had yet to encounter in your studies and the unfamiliar turn made you furrow your brow.

Sans groaned, shifting in his seat. "stars, you're so fuckin' adorable. do ya even know what you're doin' to me?"

"I am... Sorry. I do not mean-"

He stretched his arms out to flex his fingers at you. "gimme your hands? it'll help the pain."

You instantly reached out, lacing your fingers together and he squeezed them with a grin.

"you're such a _ doll_," he drawled, "just wait 'til we're bonded, then you'll see what ya do to me."

***

"Do we not already share a soul bond?" you questioned as he brought your wrist up to nuzzle against his cheek.

"not really," he muttered, nipping at nipping skin, sending a chill up your back. "we found each other, yeah. but that's just step _ one _."

He took your hand, guiding your fingers to press against his chest and your breath hitched at the feeling of _ magic _ thrumming beneath your fingertips.

"step two is consummating the meeting with a soul bond," Sans explained. "but if it's rejected... well... the rejected sunovabitch is in for a world of hurt before they self-dust."

***

His words struck you hard and you recoiled from him to cover your mouth with your hands. "I- I did not know- You- I am so _ sorry_, I-"

Sans chuckled lightly, but had a pitiful, dejected expression on his face. "i didn't wanna push ya, but... heh, i can feel it happening."

It brought tears to your eyes that you had done something so harmful to your soulmate without even _ knowing. _ He could die because his soul thought you rejected him?

"H-how can I fix this, Sans?" you whispered, feeling cold terror seeping in.

He blinked, surprised. "you want to?"

***

You tried to avoid flinching at the shock in his voice. "I thought you were propositioning me for _ sex_-"

"i was."

"I did not know that it would _ harm _ you!" 

Sans gave a smile that was meek, but genuine. "doll, i ain't _ mad. _ ya didn't know."

You snatched his hands, clutching them with a renewed vigor. "Sans, please. That is no excuse! Is there something I could do?"

There was a pause as he seemed to be mulling it over.

"can i stay here tonight?" Before you could open your mouth, he continued, "bein' together and physical contact should help."

***

"I- of _ course_, if that is what you need though-" A wave of shame rushed over you and you reluctantly added, "I am just... Leery of physical intimacy so soon after meeting... That is all I meant to imply earlier."

He waved it off, but the pang of guilt was there, "sweetheart, i know you didn't mean nothin' by it: my cute lil soulmate doesn't have a mean _ bone _ in her body."

You smiled shakily, "I do not believe that is a _ fibula_."

His chuckle was light, but after a moment, he winced and released you to hold his chest.

***

"would it be too much ta ask if i can stick with ya tomorrow?"

You thought of the lecture you had planned for the morning and how the material would be crucial for an upcoming exam. Perhaps you could send out an email to your students saying it will be postponed...? 

"I... Of course not, Sans. I will call in and say that a familial emergency has come up: I have plenty of sick days to fall upon."

The crooked smile he gave you made your heart melt, "aw, doll. ya don't gotta."

"Please, let me. I made a grievous mistake, Sans."

***

You stood, lightly motioning him to follow you. "I... Suppose I should show you around? I do not wish to be a poor hostess..." 

Sans was up and by your side in seconds, tucking your hand in his own. "heh, i'd _ love _ to see the place. ya live alone, right?"

With a nod, you began to lead him into the living room. "Yes, I rather like my privacy. The place is small enough to afford it as well."

His grin stretched and you could swear his eyes were glowing brighter. "yeah? not havin' to deal with roomies sounds pretty great."


	4. Bonding START...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is extremely dubious consent/pretty much non-con in this chapter, as well as tons of emotional manipulation.

Showing Sans around your humble abode was nerve wracking for you as you spotted messes around the house. A few dishes in the sink, a stack of books on the coffee table: even your nearly full laundry hamper was a blemish on your normally orderly home.

It was embarrassing.

You apologized profusely for the mess, but he waved you off each time and cataloged each nook and cranny he came across. It was curious how he even checked the sturdiness of doors and the locks on the windows, but you simply chalked it up to his way of living Underground.

***

The final stop on the tour was the bedroom, where you moved to your dresser in an attempt to find some clothes that might fit him. Had you _ known _ ahead of time that you would have company - your _ soulmate _ most of all, you would have been more prepared. 

"I do not suppose you would mind a feminine shirt to sleep in," you lightly remarked as you set aside an oversized shirt you had gotten from an all-female teachers club.

"nah, i won't really be needing it, doll. don't worry about it."

You heard your bedroom door click shut.

***

"say, can you hear noise from your neighbors at night?"

"No, the home to the left of mine is unoccupied and the neighbor to the right works a night shift, I believe," you answered, folding up the shirt you had pulled out. "It is nice, so that we do not disturb one another with noise when we return home."

He chuckled, "that's great to hear. there won't be any noise complaints then."

Confused, you looked over at Sans from your kneeling position, watching him plop himself down on the bed with a self-confident smirk.

"ya look good like that, sweetheart."

***

Your cheeks heated, "O-oh, thank you, I suppose? You are quite the charmer, Mr Skeleton..."

Sans kept his smile in place, but you noted part of his face twisted in pain and he shyly held out his hands for you. Pushing yourself up, you quickly went to him, lacing your fingers together and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his skull.

"Is there something else I could do to help?"

"well..." he hesitated, then shook his head. "nah, i don't want to rush ya."

"Sans, _ please_. I... Do not wish for you to be in pain..."

***

He shifted nervously, then wrapped his arms around you, pressing his face against your stomach. You cradled the back of his skull, gently smoothing your hands over the surface in an attempt to soothe him.

"i dunno..."

"Please. I insist."

Sans was silent for several long moments as he mulled it over, but you let him have his peace as you continued your ministrations.

"we can initiate the soul bonds?"

"Would it cease your suffering?" 

He nodded against you, pressing even closer, "yeah... it would."

"Then let us do it post haste," you declared. "How does one initiate the bond?"

***

Sans leaned back, looking up at you with eyes that were glowing so fiercely, you thought they would scorch you. The intensity of his stare made you shift in place and his grin curled up into something nearly... Sinister. Though... That didn't seem like an appropriate word for your _ soulmate_...

His voice dropped into a sultry growl, "do ya trust me?"

It was a simple question, but you felt strangely conflicted. He was your _ soulmate _ , so of course you trusted _ him_, but... You barely knew him and had it been anyone else, the answer would have been a resounding "_no_".

***

"Yes, of course," you whispered, shivering as his hands rubbed circles on your lower back.

"then _ relax_, babe. ol' sansy's gonna take _ real _ good care of ya..." 

Something pulsed under his hands, sending a wave of warmth up your back so suddenly that you nearly collapsed. His grip kept you standing, but your legs felt like jelly and your eyes started drooping shut as though your body went lax at his command.

He cooed, slowly inching one hand to your front: settling it on your breastbone. "just leave it all ta me, yeah?"

You nodded, dazed and so unusually tired...

***

"s'not all dat hard, ya know?" he spoke, his voice low and gravelly as his intriguing accent got thicker. "ta get yer hands on a human soul. monsters can fight it but..."

Sans moved his hand in a "come hither" motion directly in front of your chest and-

You gasped and shuddered as the world around you turned black and white - all except for Sans' crimson eyes and a pale blue heart cradled in the palm of his hand.

"well... wouldja lookit dat..." 

Befuddled, you watched him bring it to his mouth and his red tongue swiped over it lewdly. 

***

Full-bodied pleasure washed over you, leaving you whimpering and moaning in bewilderment and he repeated he motion with a laugh. Your knees buckled, but his arm around your waist kept you upright and you clung to his shoulders desperately.

"S-Sans- w-whu i-is go-going- _ ah!_"

He sucked on the heart, groaning loudly, "_f__uuuck_, so _ good_. jus' wait, baby. ya ain't felt nothin' yet..."

Sans let go of the heart, allowing it to float aimlessly in the air as you trembled weakly, and he pressed his hand to his own chest to draw out another: this one white and hovering upside down.

***

Panting, you tried to pull yourself out of the foggy mindset you had found yourself in to attempt to understand what was going on. Sans collected the hearts in one hand, slowly standing up as he kept his arm around you to keep you flush against him.

"ya ready?"

"F-for wha_AAAH!_"

He squeezed the hearts together until suddenly, the white one completely engulfed the smaller, blue one. Your vision turned white and it felt as though every nerve in your body was set on fire with the amount of _euphoria_coursing through you.

"heh, for the party ta get started."


	5. That Is Not Soul Bonding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is extremely dubious consent/Non-Con in this chapter. The character does not really know what is going on and Sans is completely taking advantage of them by using emotional manipulation and magic to keep them disoriented (though it may not be completely obvious). Please mind the tags <3
> 
> also who was the dumbass that decided to write smut in 100 word sections- wow mistakes were made xD

You could _ feel _ Sans everywhere, like he had suddenly become the air you were breathing, the blood in your veins, the room spinning around you... It felt like his very being - _ rough, charming, possessive _ \- was threatening to wash away everything that made you who you were; accented by the tendrils you could feel creeping into your mind.

Memories and emotions were shifted around, examined, ** _Judged_**, and glossed over until it pulled back as quickly as it invaded. Your vision returned as his intensity faded, but the warmth remained: leaving you a gasping, weak kneed mess.

"_fuck_... all ** _mine_**."

  
***

The white heart writhed in Sans' palm, dripping globs of viscous liquid that dribbled over his bones and onto your carpet. Waves of heat danced through your nerves and you clawed at his jacket in an attempt to steady yourself: you were overwhelmed by _ him_.

"oh hell, ya showed me _ everythin' _ right off da bat? ya trust me _ dat _ much?"

You mewled in confusion, unable to string together a proper thought until the heart finally spat out its smaller counterpart. It was trembling just as hard as you were, but you were barely coherent enough to pay it any mind.

***

Slowly, he drew his hand away from the hearts, allowing them to float in the air on their own: though the white one seemed to be preventing the pale blue one from returning to you. Sans took the chance to use your dazed state to pull you back, twisting you to turn away from him until your front was pushed against the wall.

"S-Sans," you whimpered as he gripped your hips to tug them out while pushing down on your back to make you bend. "W-what are you do-doing...? I-"

"shhh, i've gotcha, baby. ol' sansy's gotcha, don't ya worry..."

***

Sans nuzzled his skull into the center of your back, leaning over you as he caressed his hands up and down your sides. You shivered, pressing your hands against the wall to straighten yourself out - only for him to growl and push you back into place.

"**_stay there_**." The throaty snarl made you tense, alarm and icy terror quickly dousing the warmth that had overcome you, but he was quick to backpedal. "a-ah... sh-shit... babydoll, a-ah'm sorry... it- _ fuck_. it hurts. ah can barely control it... j-jus' lemme...?"

He gripped your hips and began to rut himself against your rear.

***

"T-this cannot b-be part of the bo-bonding process," you squeaked, a furious blush burning your skin. "I-I-"

You could feel him fumbling to yank his shorts down and you squeezed your eyes shut: expecting him to tear at your skirt. Instead, he pressed his erection against you again, grinding his girth rhythmically as he reached forward grasp your breast through your shirt.

This... Wasn't what you wanted... How could _ this _ possibly be easing the pain in his _ soul_? How was _ this _ a soul bond?

You sniffled pathetically, feeling tears rise from the humiliation that was starting to burrow into you. 

***

"shhhh shhh shh..." Sans wiped at your eyes, though he kept thrusting against you. "s'alright. yer okay, yer good-"

He brokenly moaned into your back and hurried to get his hand shoved down your skirt. "S-Sans!"

"yeah, call my name, babygirl. _ fuck- _ yer such a fuckin' slut fer me, ain'tcha?"

"S-stop this! It is-" his fingers found your slit and jerkily circled your clit. "A-ah! Do not do that!"

"oooh, baby. yer sayin' no, but yer wetter than a fuckin' waterfall."

You whimpered, writhing your hips in an attempt to pull away, but only serving to rub yourself against him.

***

The light from the glowing hearts made you reluctantly open your eyes to watch the white one completely engulf the smaller, blue one again. Instantaneously, the waves of heat and pleasure returned, drawing a cry from you as your upper body completely collapsed against the wall for support.

Behind you, Sans groaned loudly - never slowing his pace, "yer ass is fuckin' perfect, baby - _ fuck _ i can't wait ta fuck yer tight lil pussy. ya want that? huh?"

You wailed loudly, though you were uncertain if it was from the peak he was chasing you towards or the sheer embarrassment from it all.

***

Sans chuckled, the sound raspy as his fingers briefly dipped into your core. "fuck, i needa hear some more _ moans _ from ya, babygirl. lemme hear 'em. i'll letcha cum if ya do..."

He kept rubbing at your clit: his cock sawing against your ass like his life depended on it. You squeaked and moaned quietly in response, but the tears wouldn't stop and the hearts seemed follow that example: the white heart weeping a thick liquid all over the floor beside you.

Suddenly, he snatched it out of the air and pressed it against your lips.

"won'tcha suck me, doll?"

***

Disoriented from your vision blurring and the pleasure searing your body, you opened your mouth to question him: only for Sans to slip the heart into your mouth. It sat on your tongue, tasting like nothingness and it flooded your mouth with sticky fluids almost immediately - though when you attempted to spit it out, he covered your mouth with his palm.

"a-ah-ah, sweetheart. ya gotta give it a good hard _ suck_. don'tcha wanna make it stop hurtin'?"

Head spinning, you gave a slow nod: you truly didn't want him to be in pain, yet... You still felt dirty and _ used_.

***

Hesitantly, you sucked on it like it was a candy while attempting to swallow back the liquid pooling in your mouth. Sans let out a long, drawn out moan when you did and began circling your clit more aggressively.

"_fuck _ yer so good, such a slut- _ fuuuuck_! cum fer me, babygirl: ** _cum right now_**."

On command, you felt the orgasm hit you like a freight train, leaving you a sobbing, mewling mess. A few moments later, you heard him groan and felt the splatter of his seed on your skirt and back.

The heart in your mouth pulsed in response.

  
  



	6. Wanting An Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** While it may not be obvious, Sans is emotionally manipulating the Reader. He is a liar in this fic and will do what he must to get his way. Please mind the tags <3
> 
> also akjslfsfg i just want to skip a few chapters and jump right into that kidnapping tag is that too much to ask

  
  
There was a stretch of silence in the aftermath, broken only by Sans's heavy breathing and your quiet sniffles. The hearts were still writhing in your mouth, but there was nothing you could do with his palm over your lips.

He gave another weak thrust against you before pushing his fingers into your mouth to withdraw the hearts. "fuck- s-shit, i d-didn't mean ta-"

The hearts came apart and instantly, the pale blue one returned to your chest while the white one shot back to Sans. You quietly whimpered, still encompassed by heat and the feeling of being roughly used.

***

"doll, hell- are... you alright...?" he asked nervously, stepping up to your side to help you stand properly.

You recoiled a bit and turned your face away from him while covering your mouth with your hand. Sobs were building in your throat and your shoulders shook violently as you fully processed what had just happened.

"s-sweetheart, i'm s-sorry, i-" Sans was a stammering mess and he yelped when you dropped to your knees. "_shit_! did i-i hurt you? t-tell me where-"

"_Explain_," you demanded with a voice that trembled with betrayal. "At once, since you did not do so _ beforehand_."

***

Sans visibly wilted under your teary glare, falling to all fours as if to make himself as small as possible. "f-fuck, i-it's... i'm _ sorry_, i, uh... i thought..."

"Thought what? That because I do not know what a soul bond entails, that you could t-take... T-take ad-advantage..."

The damp spot on your back seeped through to your skin, growing colder as you choked; hurt and horribly confused. There... Had to be a reasonable explanation as to why your own _ soulmate _ would do something so vulgar against your will. You _ wanted _ to believe there was a reasonable explanation for his actions. 

***

He clutched at the sides of his skull, "f-fuck, _ no_! t-that's not it at a-all, doll!"

"Then _ explain_! Please, Sans!"

"i-i thought i could c-control it!" He looked up at you, appearing frustrated and ready to cry as well, then he said, "i thought if i was quick enough, i could... you know... uh... ignore instincts..."

Sans cringed at his own words and you stared him down, though he refused to meet your gaze. He crumpled in on himself more, making no effort to touch you after your outburst.

"_ fuck_, i-i know it, er. well... it sounds d-dumb as hell."

***

"i-it's. uh... it's like i said before, doll," he tried again and you noted that his skull was drenched in sweat and his eyelights were faded out. "monsters bond right away, but... i-it's sorta... all i-instinct."

"Instinct," you repeated tersely. "You are saying Monsters go into a... A _ rut _ when they soul bond?"

"i _ tried _ to hold back, doll!" He crawled closer to you, the very image of groveling as he placed his hands on your knees tentatively. "_goddamnit_\- you e-even said ya d-don't want to fu-fuck. i'm such a _ shitbag_. i didn't-"

You sighed, placing your hand on his.

***

"It is... Upsetting, that you did not explain this before we initiated the process, however, I do not wish for you to belittle yourself," you told Sans, letting him intertwine your fingers. "But... You said that your instincts drove you to do it... Yes?"

He nodded vigorously, pressing your fingertips to his teeth and looking miserably apologetic. "fuck- i had no idea my soul would be that hard to ignore. i'm _ sorry_, sweetheart. i-i get it if ya wanna kick me out. i'll-"

You held up your other hand to stop him from continuing that thought. "Was the bond successful?" 

***

"what? fuck, doll, does it matter? i just tried ta-"

You sternly repeated yourself, "Was it successful?"

He stared at you with an unreadable expression before sighing. "yeah."

There was a foreign pulse of sorrow and adoration in your chest, making you gasp. "Was that-?"

"dunno if ya can control your end, since you're human but... yeah. that's the bond."

You slumped back against the frame of your bed, pressing your palm to your chest. If you focused just right, you could feel a distant set of emotions that called out to you, tingling at the edge of your senses.

***

Sans scooted closer, pressing up against your side as he massaged at your hand. "can feel ya doin' that, ya know."

You blinked, a bit startled to find him next to you: the hurt and anger you had pushed down reminding you of what he had done. He winced, nervously laughing as he leaned back and you guiltily tried to tamp down the emotions.

"You can feel mine as well?"

"yup, you broadcast them pretty loudly so... uh... really. i'm sorry," he exhaled and rubbed the back of his head. "dunno how i'm gonna make it up, but i _ will_."

***

"I cannot say that I am not still upset, but... Please, simply warn me of these things in the future so they do not catch us _ both _ off guard?"

He gave you a sheepish grin, hunkering his shoulders up in the process. "sorry, sweetheart. i was, uh. never all that good with m' words. s'always been kill or be killed for me back underground so i... sort of... went for the kill...?"

The guilt stung you again, harshly reminding you that Sans came from a different life than you and that you had no place in judging him for it. 

***

You were conflicted, torn between being upset at being _ used _ and being ashamed at yourself for feeling that way. Perhaps you were being too harsh with him, considering his circumstances...?

Hesitantly, you reached for Sans, wrapping your arms around his shoulders to bring him to your chest. He instantly melted against you, pressing the side of his skull over your heart and tightly gripping you in a hug.

"I am sorry, Sans," you quietly told him. "There is just a lot to process..."

"yeah... m' sorry too, sweetheart."

He nuzzled into your chest, preventing you from seeing his smug grin.


	7. Shh... Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is manipulation and magical coercion in this chapter.
> 
> also lolol i'm sorry, i'm a struggle bug xD

You remained in Sans' embrace for quiet some time, mulling over your thoughts as you tried to work through the things you had learned. Hurt and embarrassment still clung to you, but you did your best to rationalize it with what he had told you: his instincts just worked in a completely different way than your own.

Still, you wondered if there was something wrong with what  _ you _ did. Was there perhaps something you could have done to make it easier for Sans? Or were you just being too much of a stubborn  _ prude _ ?

"whatcha thinkin' 'bout, sweetheart?" he mumbled.

***

You were anxious that you were beginning to broadcast your self doubt to him, since he could apparently  _ feel _ your emotions and you did your best to take deep breaths. It wouldn't do to make matters worse by making him feel more guilty than he clearly felt, if the way he refused to meet your eye was anything to go off of.

Deciding it would be better to keep the thoughts to yourself, you lightly grazed your fingers against the back of his skull and said, "It is nothing of importance, though... I should prepare an email for my students."

***

Sans leaned back, brows furrowed curiously. "ya got students?"

Grateful for the subject change, you latched onto it quickly. "Yes, I am a history professor at the Ebott University."

"would they care if ya miss a day?"

"Oh heavens, no. They would most likely be happy to have the unexpected free time," you chuckled a bit, knowing full well that they would readily ditch class at the drop of a hat.

"huh. well, their loss," he muttered and tugged on a strand of hair that escaped your bun. "why don'tcha take a shower? maybe you'll feel better if ya do."

***

It wasn't a bad idea: your skin felt horribly tacky and your clothes stuck to your back in a way that was beginning to feel crusty. Perhaps it  _ would _ help you calm down a bit...

"Yes... You are right."

Sans grinned, rising up to help you stand as well and you moved around the room, gathering fresh clothes. You went ahead and opened your laptop to prepare an email as well, jotting down a couple homework reminders that you wanted to be sure you sent. 

He was fairly quiet, sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched you.

***

You took your time in the shower, letting the warm water soothe your mind and cleanse your skin while you forced yourself to focus on lesson plans. It served its purpose, since by the time you had finished and dried yourself off, you were deep in thought about the impact Greeks had on the English language today.

Dressing as you muttered nonsense to yourself, you barely managed to come out of the state when you returned to the bedroom.

"Sans...? I am finished..." you said as you opened the door.

He turned to you, his hands poised over your laptop.

***

Sans gave you a crooked smile and fiddled with the mouse on the computer. "'eya, doll. feel better?"

You quirked a brow, but didn't really question it as you saw him bring up a music player. "Yes... I believe so."

"good, good," he pushed away from the desk and moved to stand in front of you. "ya ready to hit the sack?"

"Once I send out emails, I will be."

You stepped around him, giving him a small smile as you did so - but was promptly halted by his hand on your wrist.

"i dunno, doll... ya look awfully  _ tired _ ."

***

You blinked in confusion, watching him tuck his free hand into his pocket while he side eyed you. A pulse of warmth ran up your arm, making you utter a soft noise as exhaustion crept into the corners of your mind. It was becoming difficult to keep your eyes open, but you did your best to blink it away for now.

"I... I am, but I should..." you tried to speak, scrunching your eyes to keep them from drooping shut. "It is... Important...?"

Sans' grin was soft and inviting as he slowly stepped towards the bed, pulling you with him.

***

"shhh... you're tired, sweetheart," Sans cooed, taking your hips to guide you to sit down on the bed as a constant stream of warmth flowed into you. "why don'tcha relax? you can do it after ya rest a bit."

His words sounded like velvet, drawing you in and tempted you to curl up with your pillows to let sleep take you. It surprised you how quickly the tiredness caught up with you, but you'd really prefer to finish the email now...

"No, I... I would not want to forget..." 

He pressed his teeth to your forehead, "i won't letcha forget."

***

"I... Should..."

Again, he shushed you, his hands easily coaxing you further onto the bed, "s'alright, doll. ya ain't got nothin' to worry about."

Your eyes slipped shut, forcing you to drag them open to watch Sans kick of his shoes and peel back the covers. If you didn't do your email now, you'd mostly likely sleep through the night and never get it sent, so you started to push yourself up.

He pushed you back down, clucking his tongue, "don't be stubborn, now."

A stronger pulse of warmth made you sag, nearly sending you straight into a deep sleep.

***

"there ya go..."

You could feel Sans crawling into bed and he rolled you onto your side so he could spoon you from behind. His arms felt comforting around your waist and his hands rubbed circles across your stomach, leaving a trail of calming heat in their wake.

"comfy?" You gave a nod, barely able to complete the motion without dozing off. "good... go ahead and sleep, sweetheart. i've gotcha."

His fingertips reached up, lightly pushing your eyes completely shut and he buried his face into the center of your back.

Sleep came far too easily and much too quickly.

  
  



End file.
